A Neptune Family Reunion
Plot Neptune's parents are coming over to the Krusty Krab. And when things don't go according to plan things start to get a little strange... Transcript scene goes to SpongeBob inside of the Krusty Krab Kitchen putting down one last plate at the side of the sink SpongeBob: Well, that's the last of them. Time to go home.... Squidward: Yes, this is the Krusty Krab but we're closing soon so you can't order anything now. Oh, yeah...You're King Neptune? Yeah, that makes me George Clooney buddy...Prove it...starts to stumble around the register boat as he can't stand the weight of his own head all of a sudden Woah...head on cash register and gets knocked out Mommy? Is that you? runs out of the kitchen and picks up the phone out of Squidward's Tentacle SpongeBob: Hello this is SpongeBob SquarePants, yes I am the person who free'd Triton...A big dinner? Right here? Oh, yes! We'll be delighted if you come...Your parents are coming for the first time in 1,000 Years to see you? Wow! That sounds great! I'll just tell my boss! scene goes to Mr. Krabs counting some money in his office Mr. Krabs: One Thousand and Twenty Two, One Thousand and Twenty Three...barges into Mr. Krab's office Argh! SpongeBob! You made me lose count! This better be important! SpongeBob: King Neptune is coming around to the Krusty Krab tomorrow with his parents! Mr. Krabs: Money!? I mean, King Neptune!? Wow! I can't believe Royalty is coming to the Krusty Krab again! SpongeBob! Start to get this place fit for a King! scene goes to SpongeBob inside of Patrick's Rock SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick...You won't believe what happened tonight! We got a call from...Wait, can you keep a secret? Patrick: Your secret is safe with me an-! SpongeBob: That's great! We got a call from King Neptune. Him and his parents are coming around to the Krusty Krab tomorrow! Patrick: King Neptune?! Wow! That is awesome! SpongeBob: Anyways, I need to go home...Gary will be wondering where I am! Bye Patrick! out of rock Patrick: up Sand Phone and dials in numbers Yes, it's me Patrick! King Neptune is coming to the Krusty Krab! scene goes to every citizen in Bikini Bottom on their phones Sandy: Wow, Patrick...King Neptune?! I've gotta tell Larry! Larry: King Neptune?! I've got to tell Sandals! Sandals: King Neptune?! Wooow dude! That is sick! I've gotta tell Frank! scene goes to SpongeBob driving in front of the Krusty Krab with Patrick. He moves back and smashes into King Neptune's Conch Vehicle SpongeBob: Ah, that's better...That's perfect... and Patrick get out of the boat and walk onto the pavement SpongeBob: Wow, it looks like everyone in Bikini Bottom is here! Sandy, Mrs. Puff, even that guy! to Fred Oh, wait...He's always here...How did they know about King Neptune Coming? turns around to Patrick who is whistling nervously SpongeBob: Patrick...Did you tell them? Patrick: Of course not, it must have been Squidward! Squidward: Wait, what?!?! I did not! Patrick! When we get home I'm going to-! Neptune swings open the Conch Vehicles Door and it bashes Squidward onto the floor Ouch...Out SpongeBob: King Neptune! It's so nice to see you! Mr. Krabs: King Neptune! Tell everyone why you went to the Krusty Krab over everywhere else in the deep blue sea! Is it because we're the best around? King Neptune: Of course not...If I wanted a burger I'd go to Burger King right next to my Palace. I came here because it was the only place that wasn't booked. Mr. Krabs: Oh...Um...Ok...Well, that was disappointing...You could have lied... King Neptune: A King never lies, and since I never lie...Eugene, you could really do with a new shell...I think you're starting to look fat... Mr. Krabs: Yeah...Whatever...I'm going inside...I'll wait for ya...inside of the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Come on King Neptune, I'll show you to your ta-...Neptune grabs SpongeBob and throws him into the back of the Krusty Krab Hey, what was that for? King Neptune: Look, I need your help today...Will you help? SpongeBob: For you, King Neptune? Of course I will! I love helping people! Especially helping you! How's Triton? King Neptune: A Little Piece of Cr*p at the moment. He's going through that teenage phase...Now, my parents are coming around and they haven't spoke to me for ages...And they won't agree with some of my life choices. SpongeBob: Oh, I see...I'll tell them you died on your way here... King Neptune: What?! No! Don't do that! I just want you to stick up for me and help me when I'm in there... SpongeBob: Ok, sure! I'll help you! Now, if you'll come into our fine dining establishment... scene goes to SpongeBob walking into the main dining room with King Neptune SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs...I, being someone who's memorised the Gallery Grub...Why is a Krabby Patty now costing 156 Dollars? Krabs runs over to SpongeBob Mr. Krabs: to SpongeBob SpongeBob, King Neptune is royalty. Imagine all the money we'll get off him. SpongeBob: I don't think that's right Mr. Krabs...Shouldn't he be treated more fairly than less fairly than other people? Mr. Krabs: to SpongeBob That's the only problem with you SpongeBob...You're too goody goody... scene goes to SpongeBob walking into the main dining room with Squidward SpongeBob: So, are you feeling ok now Squidward? Squidward: Yes, I'm doing fine! Now, get away from me... SpongeBob: to Squidward Um, Squidward...Just a little note I got around back with King Neptune himself, be nice to his parents... Squidward: Ok, I will...Whatever... scene goes to Squidward walking up to Queen Amphitrite inside of the Krusty Krab Squidward: Well, you must be Neptune's Mother...And may I say you look younger than your actual age...You look like you're in your 60's...In God years of course... Queen Amphitrite: How dare you! I'm only 30 in human years and I'm Neptune's Wife! I'm Queen Amphitrite! Squidward: Queen Amphitrite? Wow, you've aged horribly...I mean, you look love-! electrocuted by Amphitrite Ouch... scene goes to Plankton inside of the Chum Bucket looking through a closet of items Plankton: Ah, so many items in here I haven't used in ages...Even the knock out Ray that I made as a replica of Sandy's... Karen: Hey, Plankton...Guess who are visiting the Krusty Krab... Plankton: Who? Is it Ned and the NeedleFish? Says No Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? says No Again ....Me? Karen: You? Wha-? No, you idiot. Well, you probably are going to but that's not who I meant at all...King Neptune and his Parents are visiting. Plankton: King Neptune and his Parents?! Wait a moment, if I remember rightly they're the only ones who can shut down restaurants nowadays since my food killed all of the Health Inspectors in Bikini Bottom. And after that no one signs up to be Health Inspectors nowadays... Karen: Let me guess, you're going to make it so they have to shut down the Krusty Krab... Plankton: Of course I am, and I know how to...Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! scene goes to SpongeBob walking alongside King Neptune's Parents who are entering the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Come on inside, make yourself welcome...Sit next to your son...Enjoy your stay...And day... Neptune's Parents sit down the furthest away from their son. SpongeBob walks up to Squidward and leans back onto a table SpongeBob: Things are going great so far... Squidward: *Sarcasm* Yes...Great...Because sitting the furthest away from your son means you really love them... SpongeBob: Hm, I'm gonna bring them in some Krabby Patties...You try to have a conversation with them...into Kitchen walks over to King Neptune's Parents Squidward: So...How are things going?... King Neptune's Dad: Grrr.... Squidward: May I say....up a Conversation Cards You look like the most beautiful thing I've seen... King Neptune's Mum: Are you hitting on me?! Squidward: What?! around to see the Conversation Cards are from Dating Line Cards Oh, crap! electrocuted by Neptune's Mum Gah! That's it! scene goes to SpongeBob inside of the Krusty Krab kitchen next to the grill SpongeBob: It's time to get out some quality lovely Krabby Patt-...to the ground and faints jumps onto the back of SpongeBob and is seen holding the knock out Ray in his hand Plankton: Haha, night night Sponge! Time to start Operation: SpongeBob Mind Control... scene goes to Squidward barging into the kitchen with a huge nose (Bigger than usual, of course) Squidward: SpongeBob! I have been electrocuted! Froze and My Nose is Giant Now! You better get out there right away! SpongeBob: Get away you big nosed fool...up Krabby Patty and splats it in Squidward's Face Leave me alone... Squidward: Ok, there's something weird going on here! That isn't SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Squidward with Knock Out Ray and Squidward Faints and falls onto the floor Night Night... scene goes to SpongeBob walking up to the Neptune Table SpongeBob: Hello there...I'm BobSponge and I like to eat underwear. Neptune's Mum: Excuse me?...Did you just say you are underwear?... SpongeBob: What do you think I said?! Are your ears filled up with mustard or something?! Neptune's Mum: Hey! Stop being like that! SpongeBob: I'll just get your food! scene goes to Plankton inside of SpongeBob's Head Plankton: Haha! Time to sabotage the food! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! out a plastic bag of chum scene goes to SpongeBob walking into the Dining Room and putting down 4 Chummy Patties one in front of King Neptune's Parents, one in front of Neptune and one in front of Amphitrite SpongeBob: Enjoy your slop! I mean, food...*Laughs* Plankton: of Head Ew...What a terrible evil laugh the Sponge Has...Bleh... Neptune's Mum bites into a patty and starts to choke on it SpongeBob: *Smiles* Oh no! She's chocking! Gasp! King Neptune's Dad: *Helps his Wife* What the hell happened?! Are you ok?! King Neptune's Mum: This food is horrible! It's the must disgusting thing I've ever had!....I need to go to the bathrooms! Neptune's Mum goes right ahead into the bathrooms. Mr. Krab's arms fall off and he lands face first into the floor King Neptune: This...Isn't going well... SpongeBob: Hey! I have an idea! How about we have a food fight?! Patrick: Food Fights!? I love food fights! up a cake and throws it into King Neptune's Dad's Face Bullseye! scene goes to Plankton looking into a Slime Memory File inside of SpongeBob's Head Plankton: A Dance Ray?....Well, that's interesting... SpongeBob: Excuse me, Neptune's Dad...Do you like dancing? I love dancing! King Neptune's Dad: I despise dancing...So does my wife... SpongeBob: That's great! And...Did you know King Neptune is mostly known for his great dancing moves? Oh, and he locked up his son once... King Neptune: Uh oh... King Neptune's Dad: You locked up Triton?! Where the hell is he?! Where the hell is Mindy too?! King Neptune: Triton is out with his new teenage friends...Mindy is a famous writer and is in college... King Neptune's Dad: Grrr...I hate this town... scene goes to SpongeBob running into the Krusty Krab a few moments later holding Sandy's Dance Ray SpongeBob: Hey! Look what Sandy let me have! That's right! It's the Dance Ray! Let's test this thing out! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob me Boy! Don't! shoots the Ray and everyone starts to dance in the Krusty Krab Patrick: Woo! Dancing Food Fight! pie into King Neptune's Dad's face Got ya! knocked out by anchor thrown at him by Neptune's Dad Ouch. leaps into the air, swings his head around and then does a whirlpool spin causing Plankton to fly out into King Neptune's Mum's Face Plankton: That wasn't a good idea... SpongeBob: Argh, what happened? Did I fall asleep?... King Neptune's Mum: GOOD GRIEF!! What is this horrible thing?! Plankton into Mr. Krab's Claw Mr. Krabs: That be Plankton...Me Arch-Rival...He obviously mind controlled SpongeBob and tried to Sabotage the day. SpongeBob: *Gasp* What?! Plankton: Put me down! Now! Mr. Krabs: King Neptune, show this little pest to the door... King Neptune: I'll be proud too...Plankton, takes out a bow and puts Plankton in it This is a gift I got once from my Dad... Plankton: *Gulp* I think I know how this is going to happen...Why can I just never walk out?...launched through the doors with Bow CURSE YOU KRABS!! And Neptune! Mr. Krabs: Now! Who wants some Krabby Patties?! END! Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:Comedy Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts